Ultra Super Legends
is a gaiden manga series published by Children's Magazine Teraobi-kunn, it is original to the Tokusatsu series Andro Melos. Although it serves as basically the second part of the Andro Melos story, the Legends story diverges from the original story and takes place mainly in an alternate World of the Land of Light where the Ultra Brothers never visited Earth until thousands of years later.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A6%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%A9%E8%B6%85%E4%BC%9D%E8%AA%AC Story Part 1: Ultra Brotherhood Story Things were peaceful in the universe. However, Ace Killer was soon sighted on Earth, so Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Jack andAce set out to intervene. When arriving on Earth, the brothers fought Ace Killer, but took heavy assault from the foe. Before Ace Killer could deal the final blow, a mysterious black hole suddenly appeared and dragged Zoffy inside. The rest of the brothers took off back to the Land of Light to inform Father of Ultra of the events. On their return, a second black hole appeared and this time took Ultraseven. From within, the the Magma Trio arrived and guarded the black hole, if Seven were to escape. 24 hours later, the remaining brothers returned to Earth the combat Ace Killer once more. As well as him they discovered the black hole was still there. As the Ultras approached, Ace Killer was suddenly struck and destroyed by an unknown individual donning the Cosmo Techtor. He told the brothers to join him through the black hole to the base of the one who was running the attack on Devil's Planet: Juda. There they ran into Andro Melos and Andro Wolf, who had already taken care of Alien Baltan and Mecha Baltan at the entrance. The Andros and the mysterious individual went inside to confront Juda whilst the Ultras attempted to destroy the base. After a battle with Juda, he is defeated and the Andros retreat. Outside, the Ultras were trying to form a Space Q, but were unable to without the power Zoffy. At that point, the individual revealed himself to indeed be Zoffy, and together the brothers formed a Space Q and destroyed the base before return back home via the same way they entered, with the Andros following. Part 2: Andro Super Warriors I When they returned home, Zoffy explained how he escaped the black hole. He was met by an Andro called Cesar who provided him with the Cosmo Techtor, the only thing keeping himself from dying in from exposure to the black hole. As he finished explain, Ultraseven returned, he too had be rescued by an Andro, Cesar's son Benoit. Benoit is said to be able to survive black holes, unlike his father, and in turn helped Seven escape and defeat the Magma Trio. Zoffy then returned the Techtor to Benoit before he left back through the second black hole. Melos and Wolf then explain that they are from an alternate universe and holes are gateways between dimensions, causing both universes to collapse from the breaches. As this is realized, Father of Ultra asks for the Andros assistance which they accept. Together, along with the newly arrived Andro Mars, form the Andro Garrison, protecting the Earth from the outside whist the ULTRA COSMO LINE protected it from the inside. Soon, the Andro Boat arrived through the black hole and crash-landed in Antarctica. Seeing this, Mold assisgned his sister to destroy the fleet of 60 COSMO LINE ships protecting the Earth and retrieve the Grantechtor from the wreckage. When she arrived at the boat after her first task was a success, she was stopped by Mars and a human soldier, Kei Miyuki. After being defated by the two, she, Mold and the soul of Juda combined to form Guar. Kei then revealed herself to be the human host of Andro Floru and while Mars confronted Guar wearing the Grantechtor, Floru restored the Andro Boat and sent it back the way it came. Guar was then defeated by Mars and the Grantechtor was too returned. Part 3: Andro Super Warriors II With Guar defeated, Floru told the Ultras about her stepbrother, Tran. He was only a young child when he was found by Floru's parents, so he was taken in and now the prince of the Andro race. She then explained how the coalescence of Guar's soul would form a dark matter that would absorb the Earth's life energy to resurrect and empower itself. Soon, this did indeed happen. Floru then returned to inform Tran on the situation. Tran later came through the hole donning the Grantechtor and wielding the Ecliptic Sword. The Andro Boat soon followed. Tran confronted the matter but couldn't deal sufficient damage to it. Due to this the Grantechtor, Sword and Boat combined to form a large robot that helped Tran defeat the matter. With his victory all the Andros returned home and the universe was once again free of threats. Part 4: The Prometheus Chronicle 10,000 years before the events of the series, a cosmic tornado appeared out of nowhere and sucked away a young Tran trough to the Andro universe where he was adopted by Floru's parents, much to the dismay of his best friend Pico. Because of this, Prometheus, an esteemed scientist and head of the Data Research facility, worked on a means of finding his son. In the process, he successfully determined the theory of the Az-Earth, an element that takes the form of an old man and is considered a God by humans and created the Cosmo Techtor and Andro Boat, designed to transport him to the place his son had gone. His research was going well, until he discovered that he possessed an ability to shoot a destructive stream of light from his hands when he placed them in a "+" shape, something none of the other Ancient Ultras could do. Seeing this, The Elder exiled Prometheus from the Land of Light, for he considered the ray to be a sign that he was trying to destroy his own kind. Years passed. In the year 2502 however, there was a breach on a prisoner transport vessel and some prisoners escaped. Those prisoners being Juda and the commander of his monster forces, Boa. They landed on a moon near the Land of Light and formed their base from there. Soon, several earthquakes caused kaiju to appear on the surface of the Land of Light, one of which released the kaiju Gigan who killed Prometheus' wife. When he recieved word, an enraged Prometheus went back to the Land of Light with the last of his creations: the Grantechtor to seek revenge, starting with Nokogilin. Seeing this, Boa sent out Gomora to destroy the dam network that kept the Plazma Spark's enrgy from escaping and in doing so reverted he Ancient Ultras to their human hosts, while Boa headed a group of kaiju and aliens to destroy the powerless Ultras. Prometheus, Pico and the Elder were the only one unaffected by the events. Prometheus then grew to his true height and destroyed the group whilst Boa fled. Juda, outraged at the defeated, killed Boa and went down to battle Prometheus. The two dueled. They backed far away from each other and rushed towards one another causing the the Bat Caliber and Ecliptic Sword to clash, creating a black hole that sucked in all of Proetheus' inventions and killed both himself and Juda. Little did anyone know, this was his intention as it would give aid to his son when he would battle a powerful enemy later in his life. The Legend of Prometheus' sacrifice was long forgotten, only still living in Pico's memory. Part 5: Move Ahead! Taro! In another alternate universe, the events of Ultraman Story were finishing. Just as Taro separated from his brothers, he was sucked in by a cosmic tornado, much like Tran where he was left at what remained of Devil's Planet. Not knowing what to do he helped some remaining prisoners of Juda escape before being attack by the Ido of the Guar killed by Andro Mars in the form of Juda himself. Taro retreated, only to stumble on a black hole, from which Tran emerged. Tran informed Taro to go through the hole as it would take him home, while he would face "Juda". The two face each other for 12,000 years until they lost each other. With nowhere to go, Tran simply wandered the universe and never stopped. Characters Ultras *Prometheus *Tran *Tran's Mother *The Elder *Pico *Ancient Ultras *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Father of Ultra *Andro Melos *Andro Wolf *Andro Mars *Andro Floru *Floru's Parents *Caser Kaiju and Seijin *Ido **Guar ***Juda ***Mold ***Gina *Boa *Ace Killer *Magma Trio *Alien Baltan *Mecha-Baltan *Cicada Human *Gigan *Nokogilin *Gomora *Alien Mefilas *Giradorus *Zambolar *Alien Tsuruk *Alien Akumania *Alien Flip *Grand King Gallery Ultra Super Legends issue 1 extend.png Ultra Super Legends issue 1 alt.png|Issue 1 alternate cover Ultra Super Legends issue 2 extend.png Ultra Super Legends issue 2 alt.png|Issue 2 alternate cover Ultra Super Legends issue 3 extend.png 0101b.jpg 0102b.jpg 0103b.jpg 0104b.jpg 0106b.jpg 0105b.jpg References Category:Ultra Super Legends Category:Manga Category:Andro Melos